Dark Moon
by Warrior123Princess
Summary: Victoria might look like your average sixteen year old but let's face it, looks can be deceiving. When Victoria and her mom move to Beacon Hills for a new start, she finds herself in more danger than she ever thought but she's also having the time of her live especially with the hot, mysterious Derek Hale in it. Starts with season 2.


**Hey guys! I wanted to write a fanfic since forever so I finally decided that I'm just going to do it. This is my first fanfiction ever so give it a chance. Okay so Victoria is portrayed by Victoria Justice and this fanfic is happening in season 2 so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or anything that you recognize :'( if I did then Derek would be shirtless in every single episode. I only own Victoria and her mom.**

**!###$$$**

"I can't believe we're just packing everything up and leaving, I have a life here, I have friends" I complained as I climbed into the car. We just finished packing everything in the moving van and now me and my mom are moving from Mystic Falls to Beacon Hills.

"I know honey but I'm doing this to protect you, there are lots of werewolves out there that are looking for an alpha and now that your one…look I just don't want you to be endangered" my mom, Ella said as she slides into the drivers side of the car and starting the engine.

"So you want me to be a lone wolf for the rest of my life? You do know that we're weak without a pack right and like you said I'm an Alpha now, I will eventually bite someone and start a pack of my own" who the hell wants to be a lone wolf? Do you know how many werewolves get killed because they don't have a pack?

"I know you'll start a pack someday but it wont be anytime soon, I want you to enjoy being a teenager, your sixteen for crying out loud and I also want you to have normal friends for once and be in a safe town" is she serious? How can I have a normal life when I'm a werewolf.

" And you think that Beacon Hills is a 'save' town? Haven't you hear about that Kate chick killing all those people and btw I have normal friends" and I'm really going to miss them even Damon…and that's saying something…trust me you just have to meet him. He's sexy as hell and he's very sarcastic, we have this love-hate relationship but mostly hate.

"I've done my research on this town, her name was Kate Argent, she's dead it was all over the news so yeah I think it's going to be save…and sure vampires, werewolves, witches and hybrids are very normal" my mom muttered. Seriously? When is she going to accept them?

"I heard that…werewolf hearing, remember?" I said as I tried to get comfortable in the vehicle.

Long story short. I was born as a werewolf, my mom is human and my dad was an Alpha. Two moths ago the power became too much for him, he killed most of his pack and he was also trying to kill me but I beat him to it. I still remember that look on his face when I tore his throat out. I'm still having nightmares about it and since the night I became an Alpha, I can't control my shift anymore and it's a frigging full moon tomorrow. I'm also pretty sure that my mom blames me a little about my father's death.

**!###$$$**

"Baby wake up, We're here" I heard my mom say as she gently shakes me awake.

"Five more minutes" I muttered as I closed my eyes again when I heard her walk into the house. My back hurts so bad I should have slept in the backseat instead of the passenger's seat.

I slowly got out of the car and looked at the big house in front of me. Why couldn't we live in a smaller house where its nice and cozy instead of this huge house. I was about to walk into the house but I suddenly smelled an unfamiliar scent. I slowly turned around and saw a tan boy about my age starring at me.

"Are you new around here?" No I lived here all my life you just never saw me because I'm a wanted fugitive who's hiding from the police. Okay sarcasticness aside, there is definitely something up with him. He smells like a werewolf. YOU GO MOM! YOU MOVED US TO A TOWN WITH MORE SUPERNATURALS and she said that she'd done her research.

"Yeah we just moved here" I replied casually. Okay why is he still staring at me? Oh shit if he's what I think he is then he can smell me too.

"I'm Scott McCall I live across the street, nice to meet you"

"Yeah you too Scott, I'm Victoria Hasting but my friends call me Tori" I replied flashing him my pearly whites. Okay why the hell is he still starring at me like that?

"Your going to Beacon Hills High right?" what's with the many question Scotty?

"Jip starting tomorrow…can you maybe show me around tomorrow and introduce me to some of your friends so I won't feel like such an outsider?" I might as well get to know the guy.

"Uh yeah sure I should properly go now so…I'll see you tomorrow" he said as he walked away from me.

"Yeah bye" I replied as I walked inside my new home.

It was pretty big inside but it looked amazing. I can seriously get used to this. " So do you like it?" I heard my mom ask as she came downstairs.

"Yeah I love it…umn mom I have something to tell you , I just met a boy and I think that he's…" I tried to say but got interrupted by my dear mother. STOP INTERUPTING ME.

"Can't you tell me this later honey? We still have to get all the boxes out of the moving van…It's looks like it's going to rain soon" sooo you interrupted me because you want me to get the boxes out of the van…ugh why can't you do it?

"Yeah sure mom"

**!###$$$**

I was laying on my bed a couple hours later. I can't wait to decorate it because there's literally just a bed in here and lots and lots of boxes. I pulled my phone out of my jacket's pocket and scrolled down the numbers until I came across Caroline's number and pressed call.

"Tori is that you?"

"Yeah hey its me I just wanted you to know that we arrived here safely"

"We hung out all day yesterday and I miss you like crazy now…I miss my fashion buddy"

"I miss you too I don't know how I'm going to survive without you, Elena and Bonnie"

"We're gonna miss our favourite Alpha chick"

"And I'm going to miss my two favourite vampires and my favourite witch"

"Auw, look I have to go now, I'll talk to you later"

"Yeah bye"

I hung up my phone and walked to my window. I smelled the same scent as Scott's but there was another one, they were in the woods. How many frigging werewolves are here?

**Okay so that's it, what do you think? Review if you want me to continue. So what's everyone thinking about season 4, I love it but it feels like Allison never existed ****L****and I love stalia! They are sooo cute. What do you think of Derek and Braeden? I seriously can't wait for the next episode! Review if you want me to continue.**


End file.
